


Birthdays and Pizza

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’ve no idea what to do for Steve’s birthday in a city infested with mobster crime.





	Birthdays and Pizza

“Steve?” you asked as you threw the dirty wash cloth behind the counter. “Can I ask you a question?”

Glancing up from counting the money from the register, he nodded, leaning his elbow on the counter “What’s up?”

“Something’s been on my mind lately…” you nibbled your lip and begun shuffling your feet.

“Like what?” he frowned. “Is something wrong? Do I need to rough up Stark again?”

Scoffing, you rolled your eyes with a smile. “Nothing like that. It’s just… your birthday is coming up soon.”

He nodded. “My famous century birth year.” 

“I wanted to do something special,” you chewed on your bottom lip. “But with Stark lurking about and his gang of misfits roaming in the shadows-” you shook your head in disappointment. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“Y/N,” he took your hand in his own and brushed his lips on your knuckles. “Your presence in my life is worth a million birthdays to me.”

“But Steve,” you frowned. “We’ve been friends since we were kids. Willie and Nat would go nuts on me if I didn’t plan something.”

“Take me out to pizza.” He shrugged. “Plan a pizza party and I’ll do my best to act surprised and shocked.”

You grabbed the dirty dish cloth and threw it at him. “Let’s go, it’s getting late and I still have to close the gates in the back.”


End file.
